Clue (1985)
Clue is a 1985 American ensemble black comedy mystery film based on the board game of the same name. The film was directed by Jonathan Lynn, who collaborated on the script with John Landis. Storyline Plot Six guests are anonymously invited to a strange mansion for dinner, but after their host is killed, they must cooperate with the staff to identify the murderer as the bodies pile up. Genres * Comedy * Crime * Mystery * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * PG (Australia) * 12 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * 15 (Denmark) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Iceland) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''6 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG (Singapore) * 13 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) Images Clue 1985 poster 1.jpg Clue 1986 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover Clue 2000 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Clue 2003 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2003) Clue 2012 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Clue 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018) Cast and Crew Director * Jonathan Lynn Writing Credits * John Landis (story) and * Jonathan Lynn (story) * Jonathan Lynn (screenplay) * Anthony E. Pratt (board game Cluedo) (uncredited) Cast * Eileen Brennan - Mrs. Peacock * Tim Curry - Wadsworth * Madeline Khan - Mrs. White * Christopher Lloyd - Professor Plum * Michael McKean - Mr. Green * Martin Mull - Colonel Mustard * Lesley Ann Warren - Miss Scarlet * Colleen Camp - Yvette * Lee Ving - Mr. Boddy * Bill Henderson - The Cop * Jane Wiedlin - The Singing Telegram Girl * Jeffrey Kramer - The Motorist * Kellye Nakahara - The Cook * Will Nye - Cop 1 * Rick Goldman - Cop 2 * Don Camp - Cop 3 Other cast (in alphabetical order) * Howard Hesseman - The Chief (uncredited) Producers * Jeffrey Chernov (associate producer) * George Folsey Jr. (executive producer) * Peter Guber (executive producer) * Debra Hill (producer) * John Landis (executive producer) * Jon Peters (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * French Release Dates * December 13, 1985 (USA) * April 10, 1986 (Australia) * April 23, 1986 (Italy) * May 1, 1986 (UK) * May 7, 1986 (France) * May 9, 1986 (Finland) * May 9, 1986 (Sweden) * May 16, 1986 (Ireland) * June 19, 1986 (Hong Kong) * June 23, 1986 (Spain) * September 4, 1986 (Brazil) * October 2, 1986 (Uruguay) * October 18, 1986 (Japan) Home Media Release Dates * 1986 (UK) (VHS) * 1986 (USA) (VHS) * June 27, 2000 (USA) (DVD) * November 3, 2003 (UK) (DVD) * August 7, 2012 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * August 27, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) Also Known As * Clue: The Movie (USA) (poster title) Reception Box office Clue (1985) grossed $14.6 million worldwide on a $15 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.3 rating on IMDb and a 61% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Pictures (presents) * The Guber-Peters Company (as A Guber-Peters Production) * PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (in association with) (as PolyGram Pictures) * Debra Hill Productions (in association with) Distributors * Paramount Pictures (1985) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1986) (UK) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1986) (Sweden) (theatrical) * CIC Video (1986) (UK) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1986) (USA) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2000) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2003) (UK) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2012) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2018) (UK) (DVD) Special Effects * Illusion Arts (matte photography) Technical Specs Runtime * 94 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films Category:1980s films Category:1985 films